Forever
by UsagiEvans1996
Summary: Olivia Has died and the squad is mourning the loss of their companion. Can they get justice for her? And is Olivia really gone? Rated m for language and details of the case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _ **Why?**_

Elliott stood outside as thunder rumbled. Rain soaked his jacket. He felt as though he couldn't breathe. She was his air, his life, his best friend, his soulmate. And she was gone, along with the light in his life and world. This early and I would never meet her dark chocolate brown ones. She would never smile again.

No longer the badass cop duo. He would never get to tell her that he loved her. He loved her with every fiber of his being. He wanted to hear those three words escape her lips. Olivia Benson was dead, and so is he.

He received a letter the day after her death.

 _ **Elliot**_ ,

 _ **I've been trying to get in touch with you for months. But Porter has been nagging me about protocol. I didn't plan on being undercover this long. But I will be home soon. And I want to talk to you about something important. I should be home by September 5th.**_

 _ **See you soon, Liv.**_

He carried that letter in his wallet. When he had a rough case or he just missed her, he would take it out and read it. Elliot looked over at his calendar on his desk. September 5th. _ **'She would have been home today.'**_ Elliot remember the day his life went to hell.

 ** _THREE WEEKS EARLIER_**

Elliot just finished his last piece of paper work. "I'm finally done. I haven't seen my desk empty in months." Fin laughed. "Good for you. So have you heard from that partner of yours?" Fin asked. "No, but I know she's undercover."

Elliot looked up and Dean Porter was approaching them, Cragen following, frowning. Cragen. "What's up? Where's Liv?" Asked Fin. Dean cleared his throat. "At 7:30 this morning, Detective Olivia Benson was pronounced Dead on Arrival from a gunshot wound to the chest."

Elliot's heart stopped. It felt like he was suffocating. Tears stung his eyes. But soon Elliot was overcome with anger. Elliot grabbed Dean by the throat and slammed him into the wall. "Why?! How?! We trusted you!"

"And now you're telling me that my partner, my best friend is dead?! What the hell did you do?!" Elliot yelled. "Elliot! Put them down. Now!" Yelled Cragen. Fin and Munch try their best to get Elliott off. Elliott backed off and punched a file cabinet in Anger.

CcWhy!? How could you let this happen Porter?! Dean looked at them. "We were meeting to discuss your findings. A guy entered the cafe and pulled a gun. Olivia yelled _ **'gun'**_ and push me to the ground."

"I sat up and looked over and she was hit. I was told later that she was DOA" Elliot grabbed him again, this time by a shirt, again slamming him into the wall. "And why didn't you call us then?! At least Cragen!?"

Why should _**you**_ be the only one who can say goodbye to her!? You need to put me down Stabler. You are assaulting a federal agent." Elliot got into his face. "I don't give a damn. _**You**_ are the one who fucked up."

"Elliot, let him go. You don't need what he can do to you." He pushed in hard from him. "I hope you rot in hell for this." He turned to walk out of the squad room. "Do you think you were the only one who had deep feelings for her?! I did too!"

Elliot turned to look at him. "You only have known her a year! She has been a part of _**our**_ lives for nearly 10 years. And I don't care if you had feelings for her. _**You**_ are the one who let her die." Dean got angry.

"I didn't see the gun! You're acting like I just sat there and watched her get shot." Elliot looked at Porter. "But that's _**your**_ responsibility! _**You**_ are responsible to have her back just like she's supposed to have yours."

"That's what Partners do! And because of your negligence, Olivia is dead." Elliot turned his back. "And you always watched her back!? What about Gitano?" No one moved. No one spoke about that. It was the case that almost cost Elliot and Olivia each other.

Elliot turned and walked quickly over to Porter, he cocked his arm back and punched him to the ground. Porter looked up at Elliot, holding his bloody nose. "I _**hope**_ you do something. File a complaint or whatever. I don't regret it."

He stormed out of the room. Cragen looked at Porter shook his head, and walk to his office. Fin walked over to the bloody Dean. "You know you _**really**_ did screw up. You cost our family her life. You deserve much worse than what you got."

He stormed out as well. Munch got up and shook his head, walking out of the room. That left a bloody Dean. He quietly walked through the squad room. Then something caught his eye on Elliot's desk.

It was a group picture. Elliot had his arm around her waist. Cragen was on the other side of her, Fin was leaning on Elliot, Munch was mid laugh on Finn's other side. Olivia look genuinely happy, her smile full of life and love.

Dean droped to the chair, tears filled his eyes. Elliot walked into his empty dark apartment. Anger and sadness feel him as he threw stuff and punched the walls. He dropped to the floor, sobs over taking his body.

He gripped the sides of his head as grief overcame him. "Dammit!" He yelled and anger. The love of his life was gone. And she was never coming back.

 _ **PRESENT**_

"El? Elliot?" Elliot snapped out of it. "You okay?" Asked Fin. "Yeah, just thinking." Fin nodded. He looked at his hand. "What's that?" He gestured to the paper in Elliot's hand. Elliot handed the letter to Finn.

"Oh, Elliot, man." Said Finn. Sadness filled Elliott. "She would have been home today. And I think she was going to tell me. There's a possibility that we could have been together." Finn put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, I'm sorry man. This isn't fair to you. To either of you." Elliott stared blankly. "I don't want to believe that she's really gone Fin. But I know I can't live in denial either." Finn sighed. "No you can't."

"We are all dealing with her death in our own ways. It's only natural that you are taking it the hardest. You and Cragen have known her the longest. But just know that you are not alone we are all here for you."

Elliot nodded. "I know. Thank you." Fin nodded and walked away. Elliot eyes left the letter and rested on her obituary. He had slipped it into the picture frame. _ **'Why? Why did you have to leave Liv? Why? When we could have been happy together.'** _

Silent tears down his cheeks, not caring if anyone saw. Nothing mattered to Elliot anymore. He's only thinking about Olivia. The opening of the door brought Elliot back to reality. His blood boiled and he stiffened as he saw who entered the squad room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

 _ **Home**_

Dean Porter entered the squad room. Elliot tried to keep his anger in check. Dean stopped in front of his desk. "Stabler." Elliot glared back at him. "Porter. How else can you screw us?" He said with a sarcastic smile.

Porter frowned. "Looks Stabler, I know I screwed up." He nodded. "Well that's good." Said Elliot, his anger clearly visible. "Are you going to forgive me?" Elliot looked at him, not believing what he just said.

"Yeah, when hell freezes over, or when Olivia Benson walks through that door. Elliot went back to his paperwork. Dean sighed. "Look, Olivia knew what she was getting into. She wanted to do this job." Elliot looked up and glared at Dean.

"Yeah! The _**job**_! She didn't sign up for having a partner that didn't have her back!" Dean scoffed. "You are acting like Olivia was _**always**_ safe with you. Again, Gitano! Or how about when _**I**_ had to save her from being held at gunpoint by Rojas?"

Fin looked nervously at Elliot, waiting for him to snap. Elliot stood in front of Dean. "I still had her back. Yeah and that cost a little boy his life. And your partnership with her." Elliot fought wanting to beat Dean to a bloody pulp.

"You better get to Cragen's office before I do something I _**won't**_ regret." Dean squinted his eyes. "You are on dangerous ground Detective Stabler." Elliott leaned in. "Oh am I, prick? Well then report me. But trust me if I go down, you're going down with me."

Cragen came out. "Porter, why are you here?" Dean looked away from Elliot and focused on Cragen "I'm here to say the thanks to Olivia we brought down one of the most dangerous human trafficking rings in Texas. She didn't die for nothing."

Cragen nodded. Dean left. Elliott faced Cragen. "Cap I need to take a walk." Cragen nodded. "Go." They all knew where he was going. Elliot walk through the grass and came to a headstone. "Hey Liv, I almost killed Porter again."He said, forcing a laugh.

He sat at her grave and laid a bouquet a blue tiger lilies, letting out a sob. "Olivia, please come back to me. I can't do without you. I can't breathe. Please, please come back to me. Give me the chance to tell you how much you mean to me, and how much I love you."

He bowed his head his more sobs shook his body. "Olivia I'll love you forever and always."

 ** _Nine months later_**

Elliot said at his desk, looking over a file. Across from him was his new partner, William Drake. Elliot didn't like him. He was asking about the pictures of a certain brown-eyed detective that was on his desk.

Even in death, Elliot was very protective of her. He looked at their group picture with a slight smile. He was still struggling every day but everyday got a teeny bit easier. "Stabler, Drake. You have a vic at Mercy."

Elliott grabbed his jacket. They arrived at Mercy. "Hello I'm Detective Stabler. This is my Detective Drake. We're from Special Victims Unit." The young girl nodded. She wad covered in blood and she was crying.

"My name is Makkayla Jones." She said in between sobs. "Do you know of anyone that would want to see you hurt? Anybody who has been paying extra attention to you? Anybody who's threatened you?" Asked Elliot.

She shook her head. "No, not really. I just moved here from Boston." Elliot nodded. "Can you talk to her later?" Asked her mother. Elliott nodded. We'll talk later after you've had some rest and the doctor takes a look at you." The young girl nodded.

They got back into the car. "So this Liv, was she a good cop?" Elliott glared at him. It's Olivia, you didn't even know her so it's _**Detective Benson**_ to you and if you must know yes she was a good cop. Really cared for the victims."

Drake nodded. "You seemed close." Elliot nodded. "We were partners for nearly 10 years. She never hesitated to do a job. Even when it was a danger to her. We would still be partners if she hadn't been killed in the line of duty."

"Yeah, I heard about that. Such a shame. That must have been hard for the squad." Elliot nodded. "Come on. Let's get to the lab. They went over to the case after they droped the evidence off at Warner's.

"This was a very brutal crime. Especially for a live victim she's raped at gunpoint, then tortured, then branded with R.W. Due to the blood loss alone she is lucky to be alive." Said Elliott. "Okay Munch, Finn I want you to canvass the area. Stabler, Drake one or once you enter office."

 _ **Warner's office**_

"What are we got?" Asked Elliot. "There are no traces of DNA. No fluids, not even spermicide." Elliott nodded. "The guy made her shower afterwards." Warner sighed. "I'm sorry Elliott." He shook his head."Don't be. We will get the sick son of a bitch."

 _ **SVU Squad room three days later**_

"Okay, we have five victims all I've been made to shower no DNA they're all raped at gunpoint tortured and branded with the initials R.W. You've got to get this guy before there's a victim number 6."

Dean Porter stood at the gate at John F Kennedy airport, waiting for someone. Passengers walked around the crowded airport. The woman appeared. "Hey." He said with a smile. "Hi." She said. They traveled through the busy City.

"Changed at all?" Asked Dean. "No, but New York almost never changes." They stopped for food. "Next stop?" Dean asked. "You know where." They made it to their destination. She walked up the stairs of the familiar building, hearing the familiar sounds of phones ringing, papers rustling, and distinct chatter.

She entered the familiar room. Nothing had changed. Her heart sped up when she laid eyes on him. Elliott stepped out of Cragen's office, nose in a file. He looked up at the doorway and stopped dead in his tracks, dropping everything.

He couldn't believe who was standing there. His eyes stung with tears. His breath caught as tears pulled from his eyes. "Oh my God. Olivia?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _ **You are my family**_

Elliot looked over at Olivia. He thought he was dreaming. His Olivia was standing right there in front of him. Her brown hair was past her shoulders, and her chocolate brown eyes were the same as he remembered.

Fin and Munch both came back from interrogation and they stopped dead in their tracks at who was standing there. "Hey guys." She said with a slight smile. They just stood there in shock and silence. Elliot walked over to her and took her in his arms.

He clutched to him. Olivia rubbed his back. His shoulders shook slightly and she felt wetness on her neck. Elliot Stabler was crying. They stayed like that, the noise around the squad room didn't exist. All that existed in that moment was Elliot and Olivia.

Cragen walked out of his office and he started at Elliot hugging someone. "I hate to break up the moment Elliot, but you have work to do." Said Cragen. Elliot turned and there stood Olivia by his side, her arm around Elliot's waist.

"Oh my god. Olivia." Cragen crossed the room and hugged Olivia tightly. Munch and Fin joined in the hug. Elliot buried his face in her hair as she hugged Cragen. They felt complete. They were all together again.

William came in and stood at his desk in shock. The whole squad was hugging someone. He cleared his throat. "Morning guys." They all broke apart and looked at William. "Morning Drake." Said Elliot with a smile.

"Detective Drake, Olivia Benson." Olivia offered her hand. William took her hand. "It's nice to meet you Ms. Benson. The whole squad has talked about you and told me about you." Olivia giggled. "Good things, I hope."

William chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, good things." Olivia retuned the smile. Elliot couldn't stop smiling. The woman he loved more than anything was standing right in front of her. She was alive. He was still in shock.

Cragen looked at Elliot. "Elliot, why don't you start your vacation early. You only have a few hours left anyway. You should spend some time with Olivia." He said as he looked at both Elliot and Olivia. Elliot turned to Cragen with a smile.

"Are you sure? I can stay if you need me to." Cragen shook his head. "No, go spend time with Olivia." Elliot smiled and nodded. They left together. "Well, what do you want to do first? Are you hungry?" Olivia sighed.

"I guess the first thing I should would be to get a hotel room. I need to drop my stuff off and I could use a nap. I've been traveling for hours." Elliot shook his head. "You don't have to stay in a hotel, Liv." Olivia laughed.

"I don't have an apartment to go to. It's been sold. I don't have anywhere to stay for the time being." Elliot shook his head. "You can stay with me." She looked at Elliot. "El, I can't." What about Kathy and the kids? You don't need me to be taking up space."

Elliot shook his head. "Well, Kathy won't be a problem. She and I divorced about 7 months ago." Olivia looked at him in shock. "Yeah, and when we divorced, I got sole custody of the kids. Maureen is a junior in college. Kathleen is a sophomore in college. "

"And Dickie and Lizzie are seniors in high school." Olivia shook her head. "The kids really have grown up. It feels like when I left, they were still so young." Elliot nodded.

"And besides they love you anyway. So, you don't have to stay in a hotel. You can stay with me. You've spent enough time away from me." Olivia's heart skipped a beat at what Elliot said. Elliot panicked as the last thing slipped out.

Olivia turned and looked at him with slight shock on her face. "What do you mean?" Elliot turned from her, blushing. Olivia walked behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on El, please talk to me." Elliot turned and looked at her.

"There are many times that I wished that I would have this moment. So many times, that I would wish that I would have one more chance to see you, to talk to you. I wished for the opportunity to talk to you about your letter."

Olivia smiled. "You got my letter?" he nodded. "Yeah, I took everywhere with me. I carried it in my wallet. I would take it out if I had a rough case, or if I missed you after I visited you. I would visit you every morning."

Olivia smiled and her smile faded. Elliot could see the guilt in her eyes. "Don't make that face." Olivia looked up at him. "What face?" Elliot chuckled. "I know you Liv. That is your guilty face. You have no reason to feel guilty."

She shook her head. "I have so much to be guilty about. I caused you so much pain. I mean I _**left**_. I left with no explanation or reason." He shook his head. "You may have left Olivia. But I know that you left for a reason. You would do anything to help a victim."

"And I understand that you couldn't contact me. Everyone had to believe that you were dead. I understand for whatever reason that is." Olivia looked at him. "Since you have off tonight, why don't we grab something to eat and we head to your house? I'll tell you everything you want to know."

Elliot nodded. "Sounds like a plan." They grabbed Chinese from their favorite place and they headed to Elliot's. "Wow, nice house." Said Olivia. He nodded. "Yeah, it gives all the kids their own rooms and space."

They got their food out and they started to eat. Olivia picked at her food. Elliot looked up at her. "Liv, are you okay? You've hardly touched your food." Olivia took a deep breath. "So, the year I was gone…." Elliot got quiet and looked at her.

"I was flown to Texas, and I was undercover as a prostitute. I was supposed to report my findings on how big the ring was and how many women and girls were being brought in or shipped out. And I went to a café to talk to Porter to report my findings."

"I looked up in time to see someone raise a gun. I yelled gun and pushed Porter to the ground. The gunshot rang out. I was hit in the right chest." Elliot's heart sped up as he pictured his Olivia laying on the ground, bleeding to death.

"All I really remember is the pain in my chest when Dean put pressure on the wound. I also remember Dean begging me to stay awake." Elliot took a shaky breath, putting a hand on hers to comfort her. "The next thing I knew, I woke up and I was told that Olivia Benson was dead."

"Someone in the ring found out who I really was and they put the hit on me. I was told that Olivia Benson was dead and that I had to leave everything and everyone I knew behind. I begged them to let me talk to you, just for a moment. I wanted to just tell you that I was okay."

"Dean told me that if I tried to contact you or the squad it was a danger to you. I couldn't live with myself is something happened to any of you because of me. For 9 months I was in hell. Maybe not the same hell you were in, but I was in hell."

"They checked every number I called. They caught me trying to call you more than once. For the first few months, they wouldn't even let me use the phone to even order food. They couldn't chance someone learning I was alive. I had lost the only family that ever cared for me. I felt so alone. And I was _**so**_ afraid that I would never see you again, and tell you how I feel."

Elliot's heart sped up at her last sentence. He looked at Olivia, her chocolate brown meeting his cerulean blue ones. Olivia took a deep breath. "In case we get interrupted by something like this again, I want you to know…I love you Elliot Stabler. Always have. Always will."

Elliot sat there with the biggest smile on his face. "I love you, Olivia Benson. Always." Elliot leaned in and their lips met for a sweet kiss. A kiss that they both had waited almost 10 years for. It was so perfect, so natural.

Olivia felt sparks shoot through her body. She couldn't believe that she was kissing her former partner for almost 10 years. She was kissing the lips of Elliot Stabler, and nothing felt more perfect and right.

 _ **You guys, I am so sorry. I've been super sick, busy with work, and have had a lot of stuff happen in the past month. But the good thing is that I have a laptop again so I can start to post new chapters more often. So again, SO SORRY! Thank you for not abandoning the story! Leave a review and let me know what you think!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _ **I'm in love with you**_

Elliot couldn't believe that he and Olivia were kissing. He had longed for this day, since he figured out he loved her. And when he was told she was dead he never knew that he could have the opportunity to kiss her sweet lips.

He ran his tongue over her bottom lip and tasted nothing but Olivia. He felt her smooth hair between his fingers and he loved every moment of it. He had his angel, his Olivia in his arms. And he was never letting her go. The ring of Elliot's phone broke them apart.

Elliot sighed deeply as he took his phone from his pocket. "Stabler. Yes sir. Sure, she's right here. I'll ask her." Elliot put his phone on his shoulder.

"Cragen wants to know if you want to start back at SVU on Monday when I come back from my vacation time." Olivia nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, I would love to finally have my job back." She said, still smiling. Elliot smiled and cleared his throat.

"Cragen I have to ask you. Well Olivia and I have decided to be involved with each other. And I know that you have been told on more than one occasion that we are too close. I was wondering if us being romantically involved will cause us to be not partners, or will it mean that one of us would have to transfer out?"

"Yes sir. Thank you." Elliot hung up and looked at a very shocked Olivia.

"What?" He asked with a smile at her shocked face. "You just told Cragen about us."

"Yeah. Its better if we do it now then wait. Besides Cragen said we can remain partners as long as we don't bring in our personal life into work."

Olivia smiled. Her life was finally perfect. She had an amazing job, an awesome new boyfriend which was the love of her life and that she was safe.

"Oh, and I have some time to spend with you. Cragen gave me some time off. And I think there are four kids that would love to see you. It is summer break after all. And I have to pick them all up in an hour."

Olivia nodded. "Of course, go El. I don't want to intrude on your time with your kids." Elliot shook his head. "You're not. You are a member of the family. Now you're going." Elliot said with a smile.

Olivia laughed and nodded. "Wait El. I have an idea." Elliot went to go pick up Maureen and Kathleen.

"Hey Daddy. Hey Dad."

"Hey my beautiful girls. Listen we are going to go to pick up Lizzie and Dickie and we are going to get ice cream."

"'Kay." They said.

Elliot drove to the twins' school and they headed to Dairy Queen for ice cream. "So, dad how have you been doing with everything? You know, with Olivia and everything?"

Elliot nodded. "I'm okay. It's been hard, but I'm better now." His kids nodded.

"Good dad. We have been very worried about you." Said Maureen. Yeah, we were very worried that you wouldn't get better." Said Kathleen. Elliot looked up and saw Olivia walk through the door.

"I'm sorry that I have worried you all with the way I've been acting lately. But I'm hoping this surprise will make up for the way I've been lately."

"Are we still going to Wildwood New Jersey? asked Dickie. Elliot laughed and nodded. "Oh yeah. That's tomorrow. But um I have another surprise."

"What dad, what?" asked his kids. Elliot looked at Olivia and she smiled. "Turn around." They did, and Maureen and Kathleen screamed as Lizzie started crying. They all got up and hugged Olivia. They all had tears in their eyes.

"Oh God Olivia! You're here! You're here! Dad she's here!" They all screamed. Elliot laughed as he saw his kids hug the woman he loved with everything he had.

"Guys. I think that Olivia would like to sit down." They all let go of Olivia and sat down.

Olivia sat by Elliot and he put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. "So, Liv when did you come back?"

"This morning. I saw your father in the precinct. Cragen had him start his vacation time early and here we are." She said with a smile.

"So are you going with us to the beach?" asked Lizzie excitedly.

"I'm not sure yet." Olivia looked at Elliot and smiled. From outside a pair or green eyes were peering at the brunette in the window. He sneered at her.

"Hey. We've got a serious problem. The bitch is alive and kicking."

The day passed quickly and happily for Elliot, Olivia, and his kids. They went to the park and they went out to dinner and then they headed home.

"So, can Olivia play the Xbox with me?" asked Dickie with a smile. "Dickie, you need to get packed and ready to go in the morning. We have to wake up early and then get gas, get snacks for the ride, and then you guys can sleep."

Dickie rolled his eyes and then headed upstairs along with his sisters. "So, Ms. Benson are you coming with us?"

"I don't know. Do you want me to?" Elliot looked at her in disbelief. "What?" She asked, surprised by his face.

"Of course, I want you to come. We all want you to come." Olivia smiled. "We have a problem. I don't have a bathing suit and I barely have clothes."

"We can fix that. We can stop and get you some stuff on the way to the beach tomorrow. You're covered." Olivia smiled and blushed. "Yeah you're right."

When they put the kids to bed, Elliot walked out into the living room and looked at Olivia who was sleeping on the sofa. He smiled. He picked her up and carried her to the master bedroom and set her down.

"Liv. Come on you need to get changed so you can be comfortable." Olivia shifted slightly. "I'll be comfortable with just your arms around me." said Olivia half asleep. Elliot smiled and climbed in the bed with her. She snuggled into him and he wrapped his arms around her. They soon fell asleep.

Elliot woke up to the alarm, signaling that it was 7:30AM. He shut it off and looked at Olivia still sleeping. He smiled and easily slips out of the bed without waking her. He headed to the rooms to wake up his kids. He flicked on the light of each room.

"Come on guys. Get up, get dressed, and get your stuff. We have to get ready to go to Jersey."

"But dad if it only takes two hours then why do we have to get up so early?"

"We have some stops we have to make, and we may run into traffic." Elliot said to his son. They all slowly got up and Elliot headed back to the bedroom to wake Olivia. He turned on the light and saw her sleeping so soundly, she looked like a beautiful angel sleeping in his bed. He sat on the bed and kissed her head.

"Olivia, come on baby. You need to get up. We have to get ready for the drive to Jersey." Olivia slowly woke and got ready. Then they all made it to the car.

"Okay now does everyone have their stuff?"

"Yes dad. We have everything." Said Maureen.

"Okay let's pack everything up and get rolling." They packed everything and then they were off. Shortly after getting snacks for the road, the kids fell back asleep. Elliot looked over at Olivia.

"Liv. You look tired. Why don't you sleep for a bit? No, I'm fine. I'd rather stay awake. Really I'm fine."

"Okay." They drove on.

 ** _I am sorry for the delay, my laptop got wiped and I lost all of my chapters, I had this whole story done and then it got wiped. Again so sorry, leave a review if you'd like. Thanks! Again so sorry!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _ **Vacation Part I**_

Elliot stopped at the mall and let the girls help Olivia pick out some clothes for not only the beach but for work. Olivia really didn't have anything since she 'died.' She needed to get some clothes. Olivia enjoyed the time she had shopping with Elliot's kids.

After they got done at the mall, the kids were hungry. So, Elliot decided that they would stop for breakfast. They stopped at a restaurant that had a nice breakfast buffet.

"How much longer dad?" asked Dickie. "About another hour or so." said Olivia as they continued driving. They made it to Wildwood about 11AM.

"Okay kids. Let's get checked into our rooms. Kathleen and Maureen, you will have a room. Lizzie and Dickie will share a room. And then Liv and I will have a room." said Elliot. They all nodded and got checked in.

"Okay. Let's all get settled in, maybe even get a little more sleep and then we can do whatever. You all may go on your own, but I want you all to have your cell phones on you always. And when I call please pick up."

"Okay dad no problem." said Maureen. They all got settled in. Maureen and Kathleen fell asleep, along with Lizzie and Dickie. Elliot and Olivia decided to watch T.V and cuddle on the bed.

"You know, I didn't really realize how tired you would be Olivia. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have sprung this vacation on you your first day back home. I'm sorry Liv." Olivia shook her head with a smile. "Don't be El. I wouldn't have anything to do at home anyway. I don't even have a home right now." Olivia chuckled, and Elliot smiled.

Around 1PM everyone woke up and got ready to head to the boardwalk. The family met up. "Okay everyone, have your cell phones on and go have fun." Everyone scattered. Lizzie went to the boardwalk to go shopping. Dickie headed straight for the amusement parks on the pier. Maureen and Kathleen went with Lizzie to go shopping.

"Where do you want to go Liv?" Olivia looked over at Elliot. "I haven't been to the beach in years. Let's go there." Elliot nodded. They got dressed and headed to the beach. "Holy crap! All I see is sand!" said Olivia, laughing.

"Yeah, there's like a mile of sand before you even get close to the water." said Elliot with a smile. They made it to the water. Olivia took her crop top and shorts off and got ready to go in the water when she noticed Elliot staring at her.

"What? Is there something on me?" said Olivia. Elliot snapped out of his thoughts and just smiled.

"No. It's just you look amazingly hot in that bikini." Olivia blushed at Elliot's compliment. She had on a black bikini that hugged her in all the right places. To Elliot she looked like a goddess. "Well are you going to swim with me? Or just stare at me all day?" asked Olivia.

Elliot smiled and took her hand. They headed to the water and they swam. Olivia was swept under a few times and Elliot was knocked over, but all in all they had fun.

"I should be checking on the kids soon. I want to make sure they're okay." Olivia nodded and grabbed her towel. They got dried off and Elliot called his kids. Lizzie was still shopping.

Dickie was riding the roller coaster repeatedly. Maureen and Kathleen headed back to the hotel to go to the pool on the roof. Elliot and Olivia walked on the boardwalk hand in hand.

They passed by a food place, where there were a few drunks. Elliot's hand tightened on hers as they passed. They heard the whistles from the guys, but they kept on walking.

"Oh, honey you're so gorgeous. Why don't you come away from pretty boy right there and be with a real man tonight?" Elliot turned around and headed for them. Olivia walked in front of him and put her hand on his chest.

"Elliot don't. This is our vacation. Don't let those assholes ruin it for us. Let's go." Elliot continued toward them. "Elliot, please." Said Olivia. Elliot looked down into Olivia's eyes. Elliot sighed deeply, and he nodded. Elliot took Olivia's hand and they walked away.

"Yeah that's right pretty boy, walk away with that fine thing. But don't worry honey you'll be able to be with a real man soon enough." Olivia looked up and she saw Elliot clench his jaw. "Hey!" Elliot and Olivia turned around.

"That ' _ **Pretty boy'**_ is my father. And you will show him respect. He fought for your freedom to get drunk off your sorry asses. Now leave him and his girlfriend alone assholes." Elliot laughed, and Olivia smiled. "Come on Dickie let's go eat." Dickie smiled and walked over to his father and Olivia.

Elliot put his arm around his son. "Thanks Dickie. That made me happy." Said Elliot with a proud smile. They kept walking. Dickie grabbed some fries with Elliot and Olivia. "Hey dad can I go back to the park? I want to go back on the roller coaster."

Elliot nodded. "Sure bud. Go have fun." Dickie walked off and Elliot and Olivia continued to walk. "Getting drunk at noon. What the hell?" asked Elliot. "Some people have no lives El. People like my mother." Elliot stopped dead.

"Olivia, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Olivia smiled. "No. it's okay I know you didn't mean it like that."

"But I'll tell you one thing. I almost thought about drinking while I was away from you. But there was you in my head telling me that I was strong enough to get through that. And I knew you were right, not a day went by when you weren't on my mind." Elliot smiled and kissed Olivia on the head.

"Same here Liv. I wanted to just lock myself in my apartment and just drink away the day. But then I thought about what you would want me to do. You would want me to move forward and keep helping people. You would want me to be strong." Olivia leaned into Elliot's side, as his arm grew tighter around her waist.

They walked back to the hotel and Olivia got dressed into a dress and walked up to the pool. Maureen and Kathleen were sunbathing. "Girls, we're getting ready for dinner. Come down and get ready please."

"'Kay Liv be down in a minute." Everyone got ready and headed out. They arrived at the restaurant. Elliot was enjoying himself when he realized that he recognized a man in there as one of the drunks from earlier. Elliot stiffened by Olivia's side.

"Elliot remember. Calm down. This is our time." Elliot looked at Olivia smiled, and then nodded. From outside the same man with the same green eyes was watching the woman with her family.

"Yeah. She's here all right. I can see her. Got it boss. Will do."

The family finished their meal and headed back to the hotel rooms. "Okay guys. If you want to go out anymore you can. But remember the rules." They all nodded.

"And by the way make sure you tell me or Liv where you're going, or we will tear through this town looking for you." They all nodded again. "Okay I'm heading to bed. I'm tired."

"Liv, you can go have fun if you want." Elliot kissed her on the head and headed to his room. "Liv will you come with us shopping? That way dad won't worry as much." Olivia looked at Lizzie and smiled.

"Sure Lizzie. I'd love to." They all headed down to the boardwalk after telling Elliot.

Olivia found a dress that she liked. Lizzie found an anklet that she liked. They were heading back to the hotel, when she heard a whistle. Olivia stopped and turned. It was one of the guys from the bar. "See honey I told you. You will have a chance with a real man." Olivia pushed Lizzie behind her.

"Now what do we have here?" He asked, looking at Lizzie behind Olivia. "Just leave. Please." Olivia said. She worried about Lizzie. "Don't be that way darling. I won't hurt you _**much**_." Lizzie was panicking. She loved Olivia and she didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Now come on baby. The kid can keep watch while we have our fun. Your pretty little boyfriend doesn't have to know." Olivia pushed Lizzie closer to her. "Look pal, you need to take a hint. She isn't interested in scum like you so leave us alone and go back to drinking." Said Lizzie.

The man became angry and advanced toward Olivia. Lizzie wasn't afraid of the man. She just didn't want anything to happen to Olivia. The man touched Olivia on the shoulder and the she flipped him over her shoulder.

"Now like the girl said. Take a hint and go." Olivia took Lizzie's hand and walked back to the hotel.

Olivia walked Lizzie to her hotel room and then headed for her own. When she came in Elliot was sleeping soundly. Olivia got into her pajamas and then got into bed with him. He wrapped his arms around Olivia as she snuggled into his chest. Olivia was having problems sleeping due to the encounter she was in. she wasn't worried about herself, she was worried for Lizzie.

And she was worried what Elliot would think of her if he found out that she put Lizzie in that situation. She didn't want Elliot to hate her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _ **Vacation part II**_

Olivia got up, waking Elliot. "Olivia? Are you okay?" She nodded quickly. "Yeah, fine. Just couldn't sleep." Olivia walked away and went to the balcony. She felt the ocean air blow through her hair. Elliot slipped outside with her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Olivia you're acting weird. What is it that you can't tell me?" He whispered in her ear. "I'm afraid to tell you because of how you'll react." Elliot put his lips to her ear. "Try me."

"Well Lizzie and I were shopping. Then a man from the bar whistled at me. I pushed Lizzie behind me. And then he wanted Lizzie to stand watch while we ' _ **took care of business**_.' Lizzie got fed up with it and told him off. She told him to get a clue and leave."

"He got angry and touched me. I flipped him over my shoulder and then we left." Olivia looked up at Elliot waiting for him to blow up at her for putting his daughter in danger. But instead he squeezed her harder to him.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Olivia was shocked. "No, I'm fine. But surprised." Elliot looked at her. "What? Why?" Olivia turned and looked at Elliot. "Well I put your daughter in danger. Why aren't you angry?"

Elliot chuckled. "I'm not mad at you Liv. I'm mad at that piece of crap touching my girlfriend and threatening both her and my daughter's life. Olivia please never be afraid to tell me things. Olivia nodded. "Now come on. We both need sleep."

They walked back into the room and went to sleep. The next morning Elliot woke up with texts from his kids telling him where they were. Elliot looked over to Olivia still sleeping soundly. He still couldn't believe that she was here.

He finally had the perfect life. He had an amazing girlfriend, wonderful kids and his life was coming together. And he was happy that his kids accepted her into their family.

Elliot grabbed a shower and then came back in to Olivia watching T.V. "Morning."

"Hey Liv. How did you sleep?" He asked with a smile. "Pretty good. Yourself?"

"Perfect." Elliot sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. Olivia put her head on his shoulder. "I mean come on I have an awesome family. I'm with the woman I've loved for over ten years and all my kids love her." Olivia smiled.

"So, do you want to go walking on the boardwalk again?" Olivia nodded. "Sure." Elliot got dressed in shorts and a tank top. Olivia came out in a black tie dye dress. Elliot stared at her.

"Is this what you're going to do every single time I come out in something you like?" Olivia asked with a laugh. Olivia nodded. "Pretty much. Get used to it."

Olivia laughed and took Elliot's hand. They walked to the boardwalk. And they looked at all the shops. Olivia got some more dresses and Elliot found something he knew Olivia would like. He bought it. Then they headed back to the hotel room.

"Liv look." said Elliot pointing. They saw horses. "Do you want to ride?"

"I'd love to."

Elliot paid the people and then Olivia and Elliot got on their horses, and began riding. Olivia was having fun, she couldn't remember when the last time she rode was. Then she remembered.

It was the year that her mother was seeing a guy and she had become sober for about a year. She took Olivia riding and Olivia loved it. When she saw her mom on that horse she saw genuine happiness in her eyes.

"Olivia. Come on we need to go soon. Look at the sky." Olivia looked at the sky and saw the black clouds. She nodded. Suddenly she heard a loud boom. Next thing she knew the horse was galloping off.

"Liv!" Olivia struggled to keep control of the reins, and to calm down the horse. She fell in the sand as the horse galloped away. Elliot rode over to her and the jumped down.

"Liv! Are you okay?" Olivia sat up and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine." Elliot breathed out a sigh of relief. Olivia tried to get up but stopped when pain shot through her back. Elliot walked over to his horse and grabbed the reins. He looked over at Olivia, who was having trouble getting up.

"Liv?" Olivia picked herself up. "I'm fine. It was just a shock, that's all. I'm perfectly fine." She said with a smile. Elliot nodded. He walked over and helped her up. "Okay, as long as you're sure." Olivia nodded and stood up, ignoring the pain in her back.

"Come on, we have to get back before it starts storming." Olivia nodded and tried to stand up. She hissed in pain. Elliot looked at her. "Okay Liv. Come here." Elliot picked up Olivia and walked. The horse walked side by side with Elliot. They made their way back to the boardwalk.

"Elliot, you can put me down now." She said with a laugh. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." Elliot sat Olivia down and she took his hand. "Now let's go back and rest." Olivia nodded. Olivia walked and with every step pain shot through her back.

"Olivia maybe I should take you to the hospital to make sure you didn't hurt yourself majorly."

"No. I'm fine. I promise. I'm fine. Now I just want to go and rest." Elliot nodded. They walked into the room and Olivia laid down and tried to sleep.

"How about I run you a bath? That may help your back."

"Sure, that sounds nice." Elliot filled the bath for Olivia and she got in and relaxed.

About an hour afterwards Elliot checked on her and then she came in and laid down. Elliot very carefully laid with her and they soon fell asleep. Elliot woke up the following morning. He left Olivia sleeping, wrote a note and joined his kids for breakfast.

"Where's Liv?" asked Kathleen. "She's not feeling well this morning." Said Elliot, sitting at the table. "Is she okay?" asked Lizzie worriedly, thinking about the other night.

"Yes, we were riding horses and then Liv fell. She hurt her back. Now remember I want you guys to be safe. Lizzie and Liv ran into some trouble the night before last. And I want to make sure that you guys are safe."

They all nodded and left. Elliot came back to the hotel room and found Olivia still sleeping. "Liv. Wake up baby." Olivia groaned and looked at Elliot.

"Morning beautiful." He said with a smile. "Morning handsome." She said with a smile, looking into his eyes. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I feel fine. There is no pain." She lied. Elliot looked at her. "Are you sure? You hit the ground pretty hard." Olivia laughed. She sat up and looked at him, ignoring the pain in her back. "I'm fine."

Elliot sighed and nodded. "Good. Did you want to do something today?"

"Only if you feel up to it Liv." Olivia smiled. They shared a kiss and Olivia tried to get up. Her back shot with pain and she hissed.

"Liv? You alright?" He asked, looking at her. "Yeah just fine."

Olivia got up, gritting her teeth in pain and walked over to grab clothes for the day. Although she tried to hide her pain, Elliot saw it and he felt bad for not being able to help. Elliot went into his bag and found the ring that he bought for Olivia.

It was a Claddagh Ring. Elliot had gotten it for her to show his love for her. Olivia came out in a tube top and a pair of shorts. Elliot's jaw dropped but he quickly recovered. He got dressed quickly.

"El do you think this looks okay?" She asked, looking in the mirror. "Yeah but it's missing something." Elliot took out the ring and showed it to her. "Elliot it's beautiful!" said Olivia.

"Well my mother was Irish and when my father met her he gave her this ring. It's called a Claddagh ring. It's an Irish ring that can be worn as both a promise ring and wedding ring. When you wear a Claddagh on your left ring finger, it's a sign that you've found the one you'll be spending the rest of your life with."

Olivia looked at him. "Now I'm not pushing an engagement on you, I mean you've only been back for three days. But I know that you are the person that I'm destined to spend the rest of my life with." Olivia looked at Elliot with tears in her eyes.

"Olivia, I'm sorry." Said Elliot. Olivia shook her head. "No, this is just amazing. I can't believe that I can finally be with you. And whenever or wherever you want to turn this into my wedding ring, I will say yes. Because I also believe that I am destined to be with you."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

 _ **Nightmare**_

 _ **Meanwhile back in New York**_

"Okay people we need to find this guy. We still haven't found him since Olivia came back and we've had too many victims already. We have the public terrified and they are starting riots. We need to fix this before someone gets seriously hurt!" said Cragen.

"When is Elliot due back?" asked Fin.

"Him and Olivia are due back next Monday. Olivia is coming back with Elliot. And Brian Cassidy is also supposed to be transferring back. So, Drake you will be paired with Cassidy when he returns." Drake nodded and went back to work, with a smile on his face.

"Wait, I thought Cassidy couldn't take the cases." Said Fin. "Well, we wants to give it another go. And we need more detectives for this unit, so we can't be picky." Said Cragen.

"Elliot better be careful, Brian is going to move in on his girl." Whispered Munch to Fin. Fin chuckled. "Please like Stabler will ever give up Benson without a fight." He said with a laugh. Fin stopped when he saw Cragen looking at them both.

"Hey Cap can I make a phone call?" asked William. Cragen looked over at him. "Make it quick. Then get back to work."

 _ **Back in Jersey**_

Olivia and Elliot decided to go to the amusement parks on the pier. They had a lot of fun. Green eyes stared at the brunette and her fiancé.

"Yes sir. Will do. I'll get her back there tonight." They got back to the hotel room and stayed in. Around 10:30 Olivia wanted to go to the pool.

"El I'm heading to the pool." Elliot opened his eyes and looked at her. "Why are you going u there so late? Want me to come with you?" Olivia shook her head. "No, that's okay. I used to swim a lot while I was in hiding. I promise I won't be long. I'll be back before midnight."

Elliot sighed and nodded. "Okay love you." Olivia smiled. "Love you too." Olivia kissed him and then headed upstairs. She walked up the steps. She came up to a man in a black hoodie. "Excuse me miss."

Olivia turned around and looked at the man. "Yes?" she asked nicely. "Do you know where the rec room is?"

"This hotel doesn't have one. Try the one across the street." She said. "Thank you." Olivia nodded. She continued upstairs. She walked to the deck and she was about to put her bag on the chair. Suddenly she felt a hand go over her mouth. She could smell the chloroform and she fought trying not to breathe it.

"Hello Lily." Olivia's heart stopped then her world went black.

Elliot woke up and he looked around the hotel room. "Liv?" he called. No answer. He looked at the clock and it said was 12:30PM. "Liv!" Elliot yelled, looking through the room. He looked outside on the balcony. No sign of Olivia. He turned around and he called the kids. "Guys, have you seen Liv?" he asked. "No dad, not since this afternoon when you guys came to the amusement parks." Said Dickie. "You can't find her?" asked Lizzie, worriedly.

Elliot sighed. "I haven't seen her in a few hours. I fell asleep. I'll call you guys back." He hung up and he headed to the roof. He was getting extremely worried, so he made it to the pool and noticed that Olivia wasn't there.

He grabbed his phone and called Olivia. He heard it faintly and looked over and saw Olivia's purse laying on the chair. Then he saw a rag. He bent down, and he could smell that is was chloroform. Elliot's heart sped up.

He called Cragen. "Cap we have a problem. Olivia's been taken." Cragen told Elliot to wait there and they were on their way. Elliot dropped to his knees, he couldn't breathe. His Olivia was gone for the second time. He began to panic and called his kids and told them to come back to the hotel. They rushed back.

"Dad what's going on? Where's Olivia?" asked Maureen. She had never really seen her father so shaken and scared. "She's gone Mo." The kids looked at him in shock and worry.

"She's gone? What do you mean gone? Like she ran away gone?" asked Kathleen.

"No as in she was taken gone." Maureen dropped and began crying. Kathleen cried silently, putting her head on her father's shoulder, while Lizzie clutched to her father. Dickie sat down in shock.

"No not again. Olivia can't be taken from us again!" yelled Dickie in anger. He got up and started to pace. "Dickie calm down." Said Elliot, seeing his temper in the young boy.

"No! We can't lose Olivia again. Not again." Dickie clutched his darker blonde hair till his knuckles turned white and let out a sob. Elliot walked over and put his arm around his son.

"Don't worry we're going to find her. I refuse to let her be taken from me a second time. I will do anything to bring Olivia back you can count on that." Cragen and the others arrived and sealed of everything. "WWPD said that they will help us however they can. They want to help us find Olivia." Said Cragen.

Elliot didn't answer. He was just sitting there in shock. Fin walked over to Elliot and he put a gentle hand on his shoulder. Elliot looked up at his coworker. "How are you holding up Elliot?"

"How do you think Fin?! The woman I loved was taken from me again!" Elliot looked at the hurt look on Fin's face.

"I'm sorry for snapping. I just want to find her and make sure she's safe."

"I understand man. And you know what? None of us are going to stop till we bring baby girl home. You can count on that." Elliot nodded and went to work. He was in _**'Detective Mode'**_ his emotional walls were up. He was the Elliot that didn't show weakness or feeling.

His kids were unnerved by the Detective Stabler, not Elliot Stabler their father. He was scary when he showed no emotion in his face. Elliot faced his kids. "I want you all to stay here. I don't want you moving from this room. You understand?" he shot at them.

Maureen kept her arms around her younger sisters, trying to comfort them. Dickie sat in the corner, crying silently. "Yes dad. We'll stay right here." Said Maureen, quietly. Elliot nodded and walked out of the room, slamming it behind it, making all the kids jump.

"CSU is having a field day, there are more fingerprints in that stairwell then there are people here in the city. But we'll keep looking." Said Munch. Elliot nodded and went to work.

"Where's Drake?" asked Elliot, looking at his coworkers. "He left early today, saying that there was a family emergency…" trailed off Munch. Elliot picked up his head and looked at Munch. "What?" asked Elliot. He looked over and saw that Fin and Cragen had the same faces that Munch had.

"What!?" he demanded. "He said that he had a family emergency….in New Jersey." Said Fin. Elliot looked at Fin. "Wait," They looked over at Cragen. "Was it ever proven that the man responsible for killing Olivia ever caught?" asked Cragen.

Elliot looked at them. "Olivia told me that she was told that the killer was killed in an altercation, but they never found the body." Said Elliot. It clicked in Elliot's mind. "Oh, my God." Said Elliot, looking at the others.

Cragen put his head in his hand. "When I hired Drake, he always asked about Olivia. I always thought it was because that he respected and admired her." Said Cragen. "When we would talk about her, he would always call her anything but Detective Benson. Like he knew her." Said Elliot.

"We didn't just hire someone who was interested in Olivia…We hired her killer!" cried Elliot.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 _ **It's more than I can stand**_

Olivia woke up in the backseat of a van. She had a gag in her mouth and her hands handcuffed above her head. She was feeling sick to her stomach and she didn't know where she was. The van came to a stop. The front door shut, and the side door opened.

"Welcome home Lily. How have you been?" Olivia's heart stopped. No one else would know that name. Which means this man had something to do with the ring that tried to get her killed. "Hello Drake long time no see."

"That's William to you bitch. You know I was really surprised that you were still alive since the day I tried to kill you and your little friend." Olivia struggled to free herself.

"Why did you stick around? And why disguise yourself and work at the precinct I did?" William laughed. "Because I wanted to meet the real Lily Jones or should I say Detective Olivia Benson."

Olivia got nervous. "How did you even know who I was?" William pursed his lips.

"Well from the first time I saw you I knew you weren't like other girls. You would fight for your independence while the others wouldn't. And the fact of the way you fight. When another man came after you, you would fight them off in ways that only a cop can fight."

Olivia silently cursed herself. If she had been paying attention, then she wouldn't have been caught and the bastard would never had taken Elliot and her family away from her.

"You know after I killed you I actually felt bad. I felt bad that I would never be able to touch your perfect body again with my fingertips. I would never have the opportunity to kiss your sweet lips and have my way with you." Olivia cringed and fought back the bile. She knew what William wanted.

"You don't look all too happy there my dear sweet Olivia." Olivia frowned and looked away from him. "You should be happy. I went out of my way to get you home before I kill you for real. Oh, and don't worry, your beloved Elliot will find you."

"Only the sight he will see will truly destroy him." Olivia looked at William. "What does Elliot have to do with this? And how did you know where I worked?"

"Well after I killed you I knew that your little friend would look for me. But he wouldn't think to look in New York where his beloved Olivia lived and worked. So, I just impersonated a detective and got the job. You know for detectives they weren't really that smart." William laughed evilly.

Olivia looked at him angrily. "You still haven't told me why Elliot is a part of this. This is between you and me."

"Well when I got the job I had Elliot tell me everything about you. And I could tell with every word how much he loved you. And then I figured out that Olivia and Lily were the same people. I had a feeling you were still alive. There was a part of me that knew you were still alive and kicking."

"How?" she asked shakily. "Well my father said that you were one of the bitches that won't go down without a fight."

Olivia looked over at William with shock. "Well that look on your face says that you didn't know my father had a son. My original name is Drake Harris. And my father gave you a run for your money when he took you down in that basement. Too bad he has and will never get the chance to have you." Drake laughed.

"You threw my father into a nightmare. Now I'm going to make you live a nightmare that you never experienced before." Olivia smelled the chloroform again and once again she tried to fight it but once again she failed. Her world went black.

 _ **Back in New Jersey**_

"So, wait a minute, we hired the man that killed Liv? How the hell did he do that? And why the hell did Porter let her come back if he still posed a threat to her?!" Elliot boomed as he paced the hotel room.

His kids were sitting on the bed being extremely quiet. With every word he yelled they flinched in response. "And we haven't left for New York why?!"

"Elliot, we need to think about what we need to do first. If Drake finds out that we're back in the city, he may do something to Olivia."

Elliot ran his hand down his face in frustration. "Elliot can you handle this? Because if not then I will have no choice but to take you off the case." Elliot looked up at Cragen.

"I can handle it. And I will find Liv you can count on that." Porter came up to the hotel room and met with Stabler, Fin, Munch, and Cragen.

"What have we got?" asked Porter entering the room.

"A missing detective thanks to you." said Elliot. He wasn't in the mood for Porter right now. The love of his life was missing, and he needed to find her.

"Look I was told that it was safe to bring her home." Elliot faced Porter. "Were you ever told that her killer was caught?"

"No, I wasn't. But I was told it was safe and, so I brought her home. I knew that she would want to be home as soon as possible. So, the moment I was told to bring her home I booked a ticket for her."

"Well if you would have checked to make sure it was safe for Liv then maybe we wouldn't have this problem Porter!" yelled Elliot.

"You should have been watching her Stabler! Then this wouldn't have happened!"

"Now are you two done?! We've got a plan now let's move before something happens to Liv! Let's move!" yelled Cragen.

 _ **Somewhere in New York**_

Olivia woke up again. She was tied to a chair with duct tape around her mouth. She felt dizzy and her world was spinning. She focused and saw that she was in a concrete room. And there wasn't a single window the only opening was a steel door with a padlock hanging off. Olivia knew she had no chance of escaping on her own.

She looked around, trying to find something, anything to help her escape. But with no luck. She was starting to get scared. A rapist is one thing. But a rapist that has a vendetta against you for putting your father in jail is another. Olivia practically just gave up hope there.

' _ **No! Olivia, you must keep going! Remember you have so much to live for. You have the squad, the kids, and me. Don't give up yet Olivia.**_ ' She heard Elliot in her mind and she agreed. She wasn't going to give up without a fight.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 _ **Why does my heart cry for you?**_

Elliot and the squad, along with Porter return to New York and begin looking through file after file at the precinct to try and find a lead to where Olivia was being kept.

"Captain! I've got something!" Fin yelled.

"What have you got?"

"William Drake isn't his real name. It's Drake Harris. As in Lowell Harris." The squad got quiet.

"As in the bastard that attacked those women in Sealview?" asked Munch.

"The very one." said Fin. This angered him. That was the day that he regretted. He felt like he wasn't there for Olivia. Fin and Cragen were the only ones that knew what had happened to Olivia in that basement.

"So Harris has a son. A son that is willing to finish what his father started." said Munch. "But why be into human trafficking?" asked Elliot. "Because it gave Drake a way to beat up women. He's just like his father. He loves to beat and rape women." said Fin.

"That son of a bitch was sitting right across from me. The person that tried to murder Liv was with us the whole time! Why didn't I figure it out sooner?! I could have saved Olivia the nightmare that she's in now!" Elliot dropped his head to his desk in frustration.

Fin put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her El. Don't worry."

"It's not the point of finding her Fin. It's the condition she is found in. Liv may act tough but even she can break."

"And we aren't going to let it get that far El. We're going to find her ASAP." said Fin. Elliot nodded and went back to work.

 _ **Back in the Concrete Room**_

Olivia woke up again and this time she was laying on the bed tied to it. The duct tape was still over her mouth. Drake walked in. "Well hello, sleepy head. You have finally woken up. I think you're probably thirsty and hungry huh?"

Olivia laid there in silence. "Now that silence is going to get you in trouble, Miss Benson." Olivia rolled her eyes. Drake slapped Olivia across the face, the sound of the slap echoed along the room.

"You will not treat me with such disrespect Olivia. Maybe I should teach you some manners." Drake took out a knife and stabbed her in the knee. Olivia screamed in pain.

"Now whenever you don't be nice, you're going to be stabbed as punishment. Understood?" Olivia nodded.

"Now are you hungry and thirsty?" Olivia nodded.

"Good. Now I will get you some bread and water and then we can move on to other things." Drake ripped the duct tape from her mouth.

"You mean things that you will enjoy. Things that will torture me? That does sound like fun." Drake slapped her so hard that it split her lip. Olivia could taste the blood in her mouth. Drake pulled the knife across her arm, leaving a trail of blood.

"Remember honey you're in my house now. And you will not make it out of here alive. You will never see your beloved Elliot again."

"And the next time that Elliot sees you is when flies are flying over your rotting corpse. Tell me, Olivia, your fake death caused him severe pain. What do you think your real death would do to him? It really would destroy him."

"And then New York will have to bury a hero. A hero that saved so many lives and that put so many criminals behind bars. And there I will be standing above your grave laughing about how I killed you and destroyed so many lives with your death." He said tauntingly.

Olivia actually laughed. "Are you honestly stupid enough to think that the others won't catch you? I don't care that you kill me. I don't fear death. You can't scare me."

"The only thing that bugs me is that you would cause the squad a lot of pain. I could care less if you kill me. I'm not like your other victims. I won't beg for my life while you torture me."

Drake became angry. "You know, you're just a little too bitchy for your own good." Drake put the knife to Olivia's neck.

"Go ahead. Slice my throat it doesn't scare me." Olivia could feel the blade over the scar that Gitano had made years ago. The case that changed Olivia and Elliot's relationship forever. The one that almost cost them their friendship.

"I see someone else has tried to kill you before. That's a nasty scar there Olivia." He took the knife and cut her arm over again. "How long can you last when you're bleeding from many cuts?" Olivia was scared. She just wanted to see Elliot again. Drake kneed her in the stomach.

Olivia gagged from the pain in her stomach."We are about to have some fun, my sweet Olivia." Drake laughed evilly.

 _ **Back at the Precinct**_

Elliot is working nonstop. Looking for Olivia was the only thing on his mind. "Elliot." Elliot turned to the voice and saw Kathy. "Kathy? What is it? Are the kids okay?"

"They're fine Elliot. I came here to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine. Couldn't be better." He said sarcastically. "Elliot look I know that you're still upset over the divorce and everything but I'm here to help you."

How? You can't help me. No one knows where Olivia is."

"Actually there is someone who does know."

"Okay, who?"

Kathy took a deep breath. "Me."

Elliot's head was spinning. "Wait you know where Liv is? How?"

"Because my new boyfriend is or was Drake." Elliot's blood boiled.

"And you waited until now to tell me this?! Olivia has been missing for two days now Kathy! God knows what he's doing to her right now."

"You don't understand. Just let me explain. Please." Elliot could feel his anger rising.

"Okay well, this morning I was doing dishes and the phone rang. It was Drake and he told me that he had a friend with him. And he asked me to help him. I went over there and there I saw Olivia tied to a bed. With duct tape around her mouth. She was unconscious and there was blood around her."

Elliot felt sick to his stomach. "Okay, then why did you wait until now to tell me?"

"Because he said if I told anyone that he would kill the kids." Elliot's heart stopped. "Where are they?"

"They are just outside the precinct doors. They are safe. They are all not too happy with me right now."

"No wonder." said Elliot angrily.

"Look, Elliot, I know that I've been a terrible person but please forgive me. Yes, I may have hated Olivia but I don't wish that violence and torture on anyone." Elliot ran to the captain's office.

"Cap we know where Olivia is. And we need to get to her now. But I need someone to stay with the kids."

"Have Kathy and the kids stay here. We need everyone to get Olivia back safely."

They all raced out of the precinct.

"Daddy?" Elliot turned and saw all his kids with tears in their eyes. "Please be careful and bring Olivia back safely." Elliot smiled warmly and hugged his kids. "I will. I promise. I love you guys so much and when Olivia comes back then we will finally start living." All the kids nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 _ **But I love you**_

Elliot ran out to his car and then drove to the location. SWAT and the others all surrounded the house. Elliot snuck into the house his gun drawn, checking the rooms.

"They are all clear El." said Fin. Elliot was becoming anxious. "This doesnt make any sense. Kathy said this is where they were staying." He said, a little panicky. "Wait, do you hear that?" asked Fin.

Elliot walked through the house, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. They looked down and saw a basement door. Elliot, and the rest of the squad walked quietly to the door. Elliot put his ear to the door.

He could hear whimpering. Olivia. He backed away and kicked the door down. Elliot, Fin, Munch, and Cragen came barging in. Olivia was laying on a dirty old matress, blood surrounding her, stick bound to the bed.

"Drake put the gun down. We don't want anyone else getting hurt." said Elliot.

"You better back off detective. I'm not afraid to shoot her." Elliot looked at Olivia. "I suggest your little friends walk out of this room. Right now. Or I will shoot her. Dont test me Elliot." He said, a cruel smile on his face.

She was mouthing words to him. Shoot him.

Elliot's shook his head no, and continued to advance onto Drake. Fin, Munch and Cragen all joined him.

"Drake drop the gun. Now." said Cragen. Drake pointed at Elliot and shot. "ELLIOT!" screamed Olivia as she saw Elliot go down. Fin raced over and helped Elliot up. Elliot took his aim at him again. Olivia could see blood soaking Elliot's arm she could also see blood dripping on the floor.

"Drake you need to drop the damn gun now! Drop the gun!" yelled Elliot.

"No you guys drop your guns. Or she dies." Drake points the gun at her. "Guys it's okay. Shoot him. Shoot him. Before he hurts someone else."

"Shut up." Spit out Drake. "Drake drop the gun!" yelled Munch. The gun went off. Olivia stopped talking and Elliot gasped in horror. Elliot took the shot and shot Drake in the shoulder, sending him crashing to the ground.

Elliot ran over to Olivia. "Olivia! Liv can you hear me!?" Olivia was struggling to keep her eyes open. "El. I'm glad you're ok." She said with a small smile.

Elliot put his hand on her gunshot wound, trying to stop her bleeding. "Stay awake baby stay awake. Be strong."

"I'm….I'm glad…I was….able to see you again." Olivia's world went black. "LIV! LIV!" The paramedics arrived and they rushed them both to surgery.

Elliot opened his eyes and at first it was blurry, but as his eyes came into focus he saw his kids and Kathy at his bedside. "Daddy! You're awake!" cried Kathleen as she hugged her father. All the kids hugged their father.

"How's Liv? Is Olivia okay?" The kids became quiet. Elliot's heart raced. Why weren't they saying anything about Olivia?

"Well she lost a lot of blood. And due to the loss off blood she has slipped into a coma. The doctors aren't sure if or when she will wake up." said Kathy. Elliot felt as though someone just ripped his heart out.

"Oh my God." Elliot's eyes filled with tears. He put his hands to his face and he just sat there crying. His kids and Kathy didn't know what to do. "This is all my fault."

"No daddy it's not. Its Porter's fault. He was the one that didn't make sure Olivia was safe when she returned. You saved her life." said Maureen.

"No I got her shot." Elliot's tears were soon replaced with anger.

The kids saw that Elliot was in detective mode again. Thwy knew he was doing this becuase he was trying to hide his tears. And they knew that Elliot was ready to get back to work to get justice for Olivia. But more like he was ready to kill Drake for what he did to Olivia.

"Elliot you have to calm down." said Kathy. She could feel the anger radiating off of Elliot.

"Oh I am calm." said Elliot coolly. His voice was so cool he sent shivers down his kid's spines. The doctor came in.

"Well we will keep you overnight and then we can send you home." Elliot nodded, not really listening to what the doctor was saying.

 _ **1 Week later**_

Elliot walks into a dark room. A room that is full of beeping sounds, recording his lover's heart rate. She was covered in tubes but she never looked more beautiful to Elliot. He brought a chair to her bedside and sat down. He took her hand. Then he started sobbing.

"Olivia I'm so sorry. I never should have let you go alone. I should have found you sooner. Please forgive me Olivia. You saved my life once again. And this time I should have saved you."

Elliot sniffled. "I'm sorry I'm not the partner I should be. Please Olivia. Forgive me. I should have protected you more. I almost lost you again. I love you so much Olivia."

"So much it hurts and I promise I will never leave your side again. I'm in love with you. You are the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. Please Olivia come back to me." Elliot's sobs took over and shook his body. He couldn't believe that he almost lost her a second time.

Another week passed. No chance in Olivia's condition. Elliot spent everyday with her. He talked to her and held her hand. The kids would also visit every day. They all hoped that Olivia would open her eyes.

Early in the morning Olivia's eyes fluttered open. She looked over at Elliot and he was sleeping in the chair by her bed. He held her hand while he slept. Olivia focused on him and smiled slightly. Elliot was just the person that she wanted to sleep. But he needed rest. She closed her eyes and she tightened her hand around his.

A few hours later Cragen walked into the room and saw Olivia sitting up and Elliot sleeping in the chair.

"Olivia! You're awake!" He whispered. "Yep I woke up an hour ago.

How are you feeling?" asked Cragen walking over to the bed.

"I've been better." Olivia looks over at Elliot.

"He seems to be sleeping well."

"Yeah I just want to let him sleep for now." Cragen nodded with tears in his eyes and hugged Olivia.

"Thank God you're okay. We were all so worried." Olivia smiled.

"Well I need to return to work. Tell Elliot when he wakes up that he has the rest of the week off." Olivia nodded. Hours passed and Elliot finally woke up. He looked up in shock.

"Olivia! Oh my God! You're awake!" Olivia laughed as Elliot pulled her into a hug. "Olivia thank God."

Elliot pulled back and Olivia saw the tears in his eyes. "Oh Elliot." She kissed him.

"Olivia I'm so sorry." Olivia shook her head. "Don't be. You saved me. That's all that matters."

"But-"

"No buts Elliot Stabler. You saved my life. And I love you for it." They kissed.

"I love you Elliot."

"I love you too Olivia. Until my dying day."


End file.
